Crash of Love: Re-written
by Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko
Summary: After receiving tickets to Tokyo, Yugi meets the King of Games, Atem Sennen. When their train is attacked both lives are changed forever. YxY Warnings:Swearing and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Alright, I decided to re-write this story and steer it into a less crack-ish direction. So please enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did Atem would've never gone to the afterlife, and there would be lots of sex and I would be bloody rich.**

CHAPTER 1: Tickets

"You little piece of shit! Get back here!"

Yugi Motou ran for his life. His boyfriend Keith went crazy after he slapped him across the face for trying to have sex with him, yet again. The angry blonde haired, blue-eyed American had already turned over the table, smashed 10 plates and knocked over every piece of furniture in the small apartment they both shared.

"No, I'm sick of you! I'm outta here! Go fuck that bitch you see every other weekend!" the small, spiky, tricolour haired teenager screamed over his shoulder before slamming the door , leaving his shocked now ex-boyfriend behind.

The amethyst-eyed teen ran through the snowy streets of Domino. He didn't care if his breathing had become ragged or his short legs hurt. He didn't care that he was only wearing a sleeveless in -20 weather. All he knew was that he had to get away from that man, and fast! After awhile his feet led him to the mall.

_'Well I do need a place to stay for awhile. I can just slip into a store or something before closing time'_. He smiled to himself. '_Maybe the candy store'_. Yugi entered the mall and was greeted by 1000 or so people bustling about for last minute Christmas shopping. '_Shit! I hate crowds!'_ the young teen panicked. After making his way his way to the staircase, he sat down and contemplated what to do next.

Yugi's parents died in a car crash when he was 3 and his grandfather had been taking care of him until he died of a heart attack last year. Since Yugi was 18 he was forced to take care of himself. He lived in the streets until Bandit Keith came along and took interest in the young man. The American said that he would take care of him if Yugi agreed to be his boyfriend. He tried to rape Yugi numerous times and groped him constantly. Keith's violent attitude also landed Yugi in the hospital on more than one occasion over the 6 months they were together.

_'But now he's gone from my life and I never have to see him again.'_ The teen thought to himself with a smile.

"Hey, kid! You okay?"

Yugi turned around and his bright amethyst met with dark emerald. The man before him had jet-black hair that spiked in every which direction and had olive skin tone. He wore a red vest with a black t-shirt under it and black leather pants.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And don't called me kid! I'm older than I look you know!" replied a very annoyed Yugi.

"Really, and how old are you?" challenged the man, not quite believing the smaller.

"19. No, I'm not kidding. Just take a look at my ID, jackass." snapped Yugi, holding out his ID, quite used to this treatment.

The man looked at the boy and the ID, then back at the boy. Though he was small for his age he had to agree that no 12 year old would wear all that leather and use such profanities. "Well, Yugi Motou,"calling the boy by the name on the identification card, "I'm Duke Devlin. Pleased to meet you." he held out his hand.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Ah, yes. You and my grandfather were constant rivals. I, however visited your store many times. Dungeon Dice Monsters is my second all-time favourite game next to Duel Monsters." he broke into a smile that could light up any room and shook the other's hand. "It's an honour Mr. Devlin"

"Duke is fine." his eyes widened. "Your Solomon's grandson, aren't you?"

Yugi nodded, his smile gone.

"So sorry about what happened. The old man was something of a mentor to me, gave me quite a few tips over the years. I visited him while he was in the hospital. I couldn't make it to his funeral because I was away on a business trip at the time."

Yugi smiled again. "That's okay. Lots of people were at the funeral, most I never knew."

They were in a moment of silence until Duke had a bright idea.

"I have a bright idea!" he exclaimed, "As an apology for calling you a kid, I'll give you train tickets to Tokyo! Sounds like fun, don't it?"

Yugi stood there, gaping like a fish. "A-are you sure? I-I mean they're yours. Don't you need them?"

"No. I have plenty of money. Plus, there's plenty of work in Tokyo, if you need a job. And judging by the fact you're going around without a coat in this weather, I believe you need one."

Yugi blushed and accepted the tickets and the coat Duke was holding out. "Thanks. I'll pay you back, one day!"

Duke held up his hands in protest, "There is no need to. Good luck!" with that his disappeared in the huge swarm of people.

Yugi looked at the tickets after putting on the coat. "Tokyo, huh?"

The amethyst eyed teen couldn't believe his eyes! He looked, rubbed his eyes, then looked again. Standing before him was the legendary King of Games, Atem Sennen! The teen momentarily wondered what the icon was doing taking the train, when he was sure that the man had millions of dollars stashed away from winning so many world championships. It took all his willpower not to drool at the tight leather pants the other man was wearing, despite the cold.

"Like what you see?" the man chuckled. The deep richness of his voice almost made Yugi melt right then and there.

"U-Um, sorry. I was just shocked to see a man as great as you take the train of all things."

The Game King shrugged. "Its nice to do normal things for a change, that and the death threats of blowing up my private jet didn't go over too well with me."

Yugi gasped. "Have things been really that bad since you announced your sexuality?"

"Unfortunately yes, little one, but there are bright sides," Crimson eyes locked on to violet "Like meeting a creature as beautiful as yourself."

Yugi blushed at the compliment. "W-Why are you going to Tokyo?"

"Visiting with family until this blows over. My mother I'm sur- "

He was cut off by the screeching of metal on metal as their train started going off track. Atem's face was the last thing he saw before his vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: So I got my husband to give me his opinion on this story, and he tore it apart in the best way possible. He had me laughing my ass off, while giving some amazing advice. So here's the re-re-done chapter 2. Hopefully things are a bit easier to follow. Working on chapter 3 at the moment.**_

But seriously, if you guys need a beta reader, message the author "Nawmay"...that's my husband, he's currently writing a story in the 5D's section. 

CHAPTER 2: Glass

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. The train lights flickered on and off. A suit case hitting his look-alike in the head, blood poured out of his forehead. The world sniped and turned, bodies flew everywhere. Both of the spike haired teens bodies flew against the glass, breaking it. The roar-some explosion in the car up ahead made Atem's ears ring and cause smoke to fill the air. The world spinned and turned. When everything came to a stop, it looked like a horror film. Atem was in the dark and smokey train tunnel, the train was on its side, with broken electrical cords spilling out. The over heard lights from the train was the only source of light . There was blood and bodies everywhere. Children and women were screaming. The smell of burnt flesh was in the air. It took every ounce of Atem's being not to puke. He looked at his look-a-like, the wild haired teen was unconscious with blood pouring out of his head wound. Gently the man flipped him over on to his stomach. His blood ran cold. There was a huge piece of glass in the boy's back.

There was no time to waste, the crimson eyed youth pulled out his Nokia cellphone and swore when he saw he had no bars. He search through the smoke and found a ladder to the surface, and started running down the tunnel. He quickly climbed, and gasped in the fresh air. His eyes adjusted to the sunlight and his ears heard the passing of cars go by and the noise of crowds along the city streets. Around him, groups of people just gasped and looked horrified. He looked down, his white blouse was torn and covered in blood and dirt. He felt the cuts across his face from the glass and suspected his face was just as grimy as his shirt.

"Please call 911!" he shouted "There has been a train crash in the tunnel below!"

Luckily instead of continuing to gawk, they pulled out their phones and started dialling. He took out his own phone and dialled a number and took a deep breath as it started to ring, a gruff voice answered. "Kaiba, I need your help. I need you to send out your medical team ASAP to the Tokyo train tunnel...Why? Because you're team is faster and more competent than EMS!" he paused "Consider us even." Less than 5 minutes later he saw the KC helicopter. He was right, they were faster. He waved his arms like a maniac and when the copter landed, he led the team of 20 or so doctors to the crash site, keeping one of the men to work on his new friend. He lead the man to the spot where he left the youth. The medic knelt down and examined the spiky-haired youth.

"Damn, the glass went right through his kidney. He needs surgery!" He pulled out his radio and ordered for a pick up, he then turned to Atem. "Master Kaiba is sending in more doctors, a clean-up crew and a private investigations team. I need you to go and get yourself checked out, once you get the all-clear you can see this kid in the hospital."

"No, I'm accompanying him to the hospital, while he's in surgery, I'll get myself checked ou-"he was suddenly interrupted by an earth-shattering sound, on pure instinct, he grabbed the boy and leaped towards the tunnel wall. The heat that came next was intense, his back exploded in pain as his side was slammed into the concrete from the force of the explosion. He felt a sickening crack and wave of pain throughout his insides, clutching the teen closer to him has he fell to the ground. _'Fuck, I think that was one of my ribs!'_

Ears ringing, back burning, side aching, he gathered his bearings and sighed in relief, he was alive. He escaped the explosion by a mere second. He turned around and his voice caught in his throat. There, once the smoke cleared, all that was left of the doctor, was a charred, hardly recognizable, body. As tears and smoke burned his blood-red eyes, he looked down at the teen in his arms. He didn't even know his name...

Making a decision, he steeled his nerves. There could be another explosion at any minute. He needed to get himself and this beautiful boy back up to the surface. He found the ladder he climbed earlier through the smoke, about 1000 yards away, and put the light teen over his shoulder, being very careful of his injury, and headed towards salvation.

Further up the tracks, he heard a thunderous boom, then blood-curling screams that echoed throughout the tunnel. More smoke invaded his vision. His heart mourned for those lost. Ignoring his pain, the weight on his back and his tiredness, he broke into a run through the tunnel and made it to the ladder. It looked more like a twisted piece of metal, than an actual ladder now after the explosions, but it would do. He touched it, and quickly pulled his arm away as he felt a searing pain shoot through his finger tips. Thinking quickly he pulled his shirt sleeves over his hands and ascended to the surface.

Once he got to the top, he welcomed the smoke-free air into his lungs. He struggled to stay on his feet as his vision began to blur.

A team of doctors immediately surrounded him and carefully took the teen. He panicked. "I'm going with him!" Atem glared at the doctors, silently daring anyone to argue with him. They caved and took them both to a waiting KC chopper. As Atem felt himself blacking out, he took the beauty's hand. '_Hold on little one. Please, just hold on.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: Blah this was hard to write...points to anyone who can guess who the pharaoh's ex lover was.**_

CHAPTER 3: Donor

_Blood. Fire. Smoke. Pain._

Atem's eyes shot open as images flashed through his mind. The screams. The heat. Pain. He remembered all of it. He gasped. The boy! He bolted his body up, but flinched when pain seared across his back and stabbed at his insides.

"Take it easy."

Red-eyes darted across the room and landed on his uptight and insanely rich cousin; Seto Kaiba. The man had short, straight brown hair that slightly covered his ice-blue eyes. He was wearing a simple black turtleneck with black jeans. At the moment he was leaning against one of the bland white walls with a cup of what Atem assumed to be black coffee in his hands.

"Kaiba, there was a boy who I got out with me, do you know-" he choked on his words "D-do you know if he's...alive?"

"If you mean the shorter, mini-version of you...look beside you." he said smugly, taking a sip of his coffee.

Slowly Atem looked beside him, and sure enough, lying there in the hospital bed next to him was the sweet wild haired teen that smiled so sweetly at him during their brief exchange. The poor thing had so many wires stuck into him as he was hooked up to several monitors. He was wearing a blue hospital gown, had several bandages on his face and arms and a large one wrapped around his head.

"According to his ID his name is Yugi Mouto, age 19. The head-force trauma has put him into a comatose state. They were able to remove the glass but couldn't save his kidney. His other one has began failing, so he needs a sonar. He also had massive amounts of internal bleeding. He has no family. You on the other hand- "blue eyes glared icily at him as the brunette pulled out his chart "-treated for smoke inhalation, 2 broken ribs, second decree burns on your back and right hand and miscellaneous cuts and bruises. Fuck Atem, do you have any idea how lucky you are?!"

He knew that tone. Which only meant one thing. "How many are dead?"

Kaiba looked down at the floor. "Of a train that originally had about 8,000 passengers, between the derailment and the bombs...less than 100." The brunettes voice began to shake. "I lost 8 of the first team of 20 doctors I sent out." he continued "For you to drag yourself and another person out, with the injuries you both received, before most of the bombs went off, was damn lucky."

"How many bombs were there? I think I heard maybe 3 of them go off, and one of them was how I got the burn on my back." he winced in memory.

"About 40. There is nothing left of that tunnel. They went off about 10 minutes after the train derailed. One by one. Randomly. Whoever did it wanted to cause as much as destruction as possible."

"How many days have I been out?" Atem quietly asked.

"About 3."

Silence befell the room. "Test me." Atem finally said.

"Excuse me?"

"Test me and see if I'm a match." he nodded towards Yugi's bed.

The billionaire raised an eyebrow "You sure? He might not wake up."

He smiled at the sleeping youth."Of course I'm sure. Don't worry, he'll wake up."

"And you know this because...?"

"Because, I'll make him." Atem smirked. "Now test me, head chairman!"

The chairman rolled his eyes and paged a nurse. There was no point in arguing, once his cousin made up his mind there was no stopping him and apparently, he was going to do whatever he had to in order to save this person's life.

***time skip***

Atem brushed a blonde bang from Yugi's face tenderly. Yeah, he knew he should be in bed, but over there was so boring, at least here he had something to look at. He heard a knock at the door and flinched, fully expecting a lecture from one of the nurses.

"As it turns out you're a perfect match...and besides the burns and ribs you're in good general health, when do you want them to preform the surgery?" his cousin's voice came in through the doorway.

"Tomorrow, if possible." he stroked Yugi's cheek.

"OK, I'll let them know not to feed you." and with that the man was gone again.

The tri-color haired man, looked down at the young man and smiled sadly, "Just hang on a bit longer, little one. I'm going to do my best to make you well again."

***time skip***

The following day both patients were moved to Same Day Surgery Suite in the hospital. In the waiting room, the staff hooked Atem up to an IV and administered fluids.

A doctor who had a bald head, a brown moustache gave Atem a consent form "Now, Mr. Sennen is there any further questions you have before we preform the surgery?"

"None." said he signed the form and handed it back to the doctor.

"OK, an escort will wheel you to the operating room in a few minutes. This is really a generous thing that you are doing sir." the doctor turned around and left.

The donor looked around the room, brown walls with simple furniture and pleasant decor, carpeted floors and a few house plants scattered around. There wasn't any other patients and he assumed Yugi was already getting prepped. One of the magazines on the table caught his eye, he pulled it out and frowned. On the cover was him in all his leather glory wearing a feather pink boa, the headline read "King of Games or King of Queers? An interview with his gay lover on page 56!" He turned to the page only to find some random dude whom he never met before making up stuff like how he gave great head and how he caught Atem cheating on him with a woman and how they went to gay orgies all the time.

The truth was Atem only ever had 1 lover and they split up quite awhile ago, but stayed in touch. He actually was dating his younger brother at the moment.

"Mr. Sennen, we're ready for you now."

He was wheeled into the operating room and helped on to the table, staring into the white overhead light. "OK, we're going to give you a sedative. Please count back from ten, sir."

"10...9..."he saw a mask go over his face, as his vision faded to black. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: So I did my research for this chapter and while it maybe a bit gross, it's accurate to the best of my ability.**_** So fair warning.  
**

_**For those of you who don't know a catheter is a flexible tube that goes through the urethra (in this case through the male's penis, though it can be used in a girl as well) and into the patient's bladder to freely collect urine. **_

_**A big thank you to all my readers for putting up with me this far and a special thank-you to those of you who reviewed. You guys make me want to continue writing! **_

_**Also, I encourage you to fill out your donor's cards and in case of your untimely death, your organs might be used to help someone. My best friend had a double lung transplant at age 15, she was given 4 more years to live and changed so many lives. She passed away April 2012 and man I miss her.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter...oh and Happy Thanksgiving!**_

CHAPTER 4: BEEP

Beep. Beep. Beep

_'What the hell is with all the infernal beeping? I just want to sleep!'_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep!

_'Shut-up you stupid thing!'_

Beep. Beep. BEEP!

_'ALRIGHT ALREADY!'_

Atem opened his cerise coloured eyes and immediately just wanted to go back to sleep. For one, he was feeling so damn groggy he felt like he needed a death coffee (6 espresso shots with a fuck ton of sugar) just to function. Secondly, his dick felt uncomfortable like, he couldn't stop pissing, and finally he was still in the god damn hospital, in a boring white-walled room, and the fucking beeping of his monitor was just pissing him off more.

"Ah, Mr. Sennen, how are we feeling today?" a young sweet blonde nurse asked as she walked into the room.

"Like I got hit by a train...how did the surgery go?" he asked.

"Very well, no signs of Mr. Mouto rejecting the kidney so far, which is fantastic news. After I check your catheter and fluid level to make sure you're other kidney is doing okay by itself, I will check your incision, give you a dosage of codeine and finally we're going for a little walk." the nurse did her job, much to Atem's displeasure ( he did not like having anyone near his penis, especially to see how much he pissed since the last time they checked...oh why the hell couldn't he stay asleep?) he glared at his monitor intensely, somewhat hoping it would spontaneously combust and burst into flames. "Alright, everything seems to be doing well. so let's get you up and moving!" God, if her voice could be anymore annoying, he was going to snap.

She helped him out of bed, made sure what he liked to call his "piss bag" was safely attached to his thigh before she got him up and walking. Man, walking sucked. His sides were throbbing, his ribs mostly. Every single breath was a challenge. Oh when were those drugs going to kick in?

About 15 minutes later he got his answer, as he felt drowsy and less sore. Still felt like there was a knife in his side, but still felt better than before. He wished there could be something more interesting to look at besides the endless dreary white walls and doctors.

When the nurse finally said they were done, he was so ready to collapse in his bed and just sleep for a mellenia. But apparently life was being a heartless bitch to him today.

"Hey cuz! How are you feelin'?" Right there, waiting for him with concerned honey-brown eyes was his shaggy-blonde soon-to-be cousin in-law, Joesph "Joey" Wheeler. He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue jacket. The energetic young man was Kaiba's fiancee, while the pair argued like cats and dogs, sometimes even breaking out into fist fights, they had this undeniable passion, and apparently the sex was "out-of-this-world-crazy-good". He was about to tell the man to go away when he noticed the tray of coffee.

"Please tell me that's what I think it is?" Atem pleaded.

"Death Coffee, just what our hero here deserves. But first, lettme help you to bed." Joey extended his hand, and helped the weary patient into the bed, then gave the man his coffee.

"Thank-you Joey, you are a life-savour!"

The blonde shrugged "What's family for?" Together they sipped their beverages in silence for a few moments. Joey then looked at the bed next to Atem's and asked "So is this the kid you saved, not once but twice?"

The tricolour-haired man smiled "Yep, three times actually. From the explosion, carried him up the ladder and gave him my kidney."

Taking a good look at the kid, Joey whistled "No wonder! He's quite the looker, ain't he? Though, I'm starting to wonder if you're a bit of a narcissist, Temmy."

"Temmy" chuckled softly (as not to cause pain from his ribs) and shook his head. "No, when he wakes up you'll see, he's got the most gorgeous eyes and sweetest smile. Not a damn thing like me at all." he took another sip of coffee.

"Hey, Atem?" the tone changed in Joey's voice, making Atem look at him dead straight in the face. "I've been through trauma and shock too. I know how its like with the nightmares and stuff. If you ever need to talk about _anything_ at _anytime_, just know I'll be there for you Bud."

Somehow those words made him feel a thousand times better. Joey certainly had seen his fair share of death and abuse. He knew what it was like for a person to die right beside you, with you being powerless to stop it. The charred corpse of the dead doctor came to Atem's mind briefly before he shook the memory away. He then gave a genuine smile "Thanks, if I ever do need your help, I will call you."

Seemly satisfied with this, the blonde nodded before the biggest grin came on to his face. "So, that pink, feathered boa looked fabulous on you...I didn't know you swallowed, Temmy!"

Atem's eyes grew wide as saucers "Oh go fuck yourself, Wheeler!"

***Time Skip***

Atem didn't want to leave Yugi's side, ever. He was scared that the boy would wake up without him and be scared, lost and confused. After he was released from the hospital, he came by every day just to hold the little one's hand. After 2 weeks he knew all the nurses names. Kaiba and Joey often came down to give him some company and made sure that he ate and slept and they duelled or talked for awhile.

"You know," said Joey one day, "maybe there is a way we _can_ wake him up."

"How so?" at this point, Atem was willing to try just about anything.

"I don't know, but Seto often jokes that the smell of bacon could wake me up, even if I was brain dead."

Atem shrugged. "It's definitely worth a try. Unfortunately they only I know about him is that he likes duel monsters, but bacon...bacon could work." 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: I appologize for this chapter being so late. 2 birthdays this weekend and I got hooked on Black Butler. My husband helped me plan out this story from start to finish though, it has a plot and definately a few twists and turns that were all my husband's idea.**_

I was planing on making this chapter longer, but I have a new job that I start tomorrow morning and figured any chapter is better than no chapter.

_**Oh and for anyone who is wondering Atem is SINGLE. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Atem was at a loss. Bacon. Duel Monsters. Chocolate. Money. Singing. Threats. Promises. Tickling...Nothing worked. Absolutely nothing could wake up Yugi Motou.

It had been a month since the train wreck, and Yugi was showing no signs of life. Kaiba was starting to talk about pulling the plug because he couldn't have a "useless brain-dead patient taking up much needed space". Not that Yugi was brain-dead. He had plenty of brain activity. Just nothing meaningful. He and Joey doubled and tripled their efforts to get the boy to wake, but there was absolutely no response. The doctors were starting to lose hope as well, thinking there could be more damage to the brain than they previously thought.

Atem took the younger's hand into his and traced his palm. "Please Yugi, fight, wake up. I want to show Joey how special you are. I know he can be a bit rude at times, but deep down he's a good person. I'm sure you guys could be great friends someday...Come back to reality..." he choked back a sob "...Come back to me." No response. Two tears fell from his eyes, rolled down his face, and onto Yugi's cheeks. Then an idea occurred to him, but it was invasive, personal and completely against his better judgement and morals...

_'What the hell, works with every fairy tale.'_ He took a deep breath. "Please...let this work." He slowly leaned forward, and captured those soft, petal-like lips with his own. He sat up slowly, praying to any god that would listen that those violet eyes would open.

...Nothing...

_'Well, it was worth a try."_ He stood up, ready to take his leave. He would be back tomorrow. Looking a the wilted daisies, he decided that he would bring some lilies tomorrow, along with maybe an apple pie. Even if Yugi didn't wake up he could share it with the nurses or Joey or someone.

"I'll return soon little one." he turned around and took a step.

BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM

Explosions louder than gun fire filled the air, as the room shook violently. A sickening crack was heard.

Atem spun around and looked down. The floor was splitting apart! He on one side, Yugi on the other, and Yugi's side was...he heart stopped...falling.

His instincts kicked in and he leaped across the gap to Yugi's bedside. "Yugi! YUGI! C'mon, WAKE UP!" he shook the boy, desperately trying to make him regain consciousness. He saw all the wires that hooked up the boy to various machines "Yugi if you don't wake up now, you're going to DIE!"

As the building began to fall further, electrical wires flung out from the ceiling and walls, debris fell through the rapidly increasing gap in the roof and floor. "ARG! FUCK IT!" Atem ripped the cords from the teen's body and pick him up bridal style in his arms. He backed as close as he could to the wall before sprinting and leaping across the gap once more...right into a live wire.

Atem felt something like thick hot water under his skin ripple from his stomach throughout his body. His blood vessels felt like they were about to burst and his heartbeat went crazy as the electrical current went through his and Yugi's bodies. Still clutching onto Yugi, he collapsed to the ground, chest to chest with the boy beside him. He felt like he was frozen. Every breath he took was clear and cool. He could feel Yugi's heartbeat, it matched his beat for beat. He opened his eyes.

Amethyst stared back at him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Well I'm not working again, so I have more time to write! Longer chapter than previous ones so Happy Halloween everyone. No matter your age get out there and go trick or treating!**_

Yugi had no idea what the hell happened. One minute he's sitting and talking with his idol (his very attractive, sexy, gay idol whom he's fanboyed over for years) then next minute it felt like a sledgehammer hit him in the head, then in the shoulder and now his entire body felt tingly, numb and...just painful. His chest hurt, his shoulder hurt, his side hurt, hell even his hair hurt! But, why did breathing feel so...cool? He felt hot, and every time he took a breath it was like taking in a breath of winter air. It felt really good to breathe.

He finally opened his eyes and was stunned to see the King of Games, lying there next to him. What happened? Did the train crash? They couldn't be in a tunnel, everything seemed too bright. Crimson eyes opened, and Yugi found himself letting out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. Atem was alive.

"Yugi. Y-You're a-awake?!"... Every word Atem spoke was slurred, slow and soaked with surprise, relief and worry.

"W-What...happened?..." Yugi found it difficult to speak, his body felt sluggish. Why on earth was his heart beating so fast?

"T-Train was...attacked. Y-You...were in a coma...H-Heard explosions...Everything was falling...I saved you...I jumped...everything hurts..." Atem closed his eyes. They laid there, just breathing, trying to let things sink in, and trying to figure out what the hell happened.

They heard the sound of running feet, the door bursting open and "Holy fucking shit."

"Joey!" Atem cried. "Help us."

Joey tore his eyes away from the destruction, and over to the 2 bodies on the hospital floor. "Holy fucking shit!" he raced over surprised to see Yugi awake. Deciding this wasn't the best time to be asking questions. His eyes darted from the 2 semi-circles of charred black skin about the width of a quarter on Yugi's exposed bicep, to the wire that hung from the ceiling. "Shit, guys I don't know how the hell you both are still breathing, but I think you both have been electrocuted. Stay here, I'm going to get some help and we will get you out of here in no time." The blonde raced out of the room and down the corridor.  
"Electrocuted, huh? That's a new one." Yugi said softly.

Atem looked at him questioningly "What do you mean?"

"My ex was an asshole and sent me to the hospital with broken bones, bruises, burns. So electrocution is new to me." Yugi felt the other take his hand. He looked straight into blood-red eyes, a shiver ran up his spine from the intense glare.

"Listen to me, little one. I'm here for you. You don't ever have to go back to him again." the deep baritone voice caressed his ears with its gentleness and warmth. " I can't promise that you won't get hurt, but I can promise I will protect you with my life."

Yugi laid there stunned. The only person who had ever promised to protect him was his grandfather, now that the man was dead and gone, he had no one. Keith had offered a warm bed, shelter and food, but that came with a price. On one hand Atem could be just like Keith, but he had this feeling, much like when he was duelling, to put his trust into this man. _'Worst case scenario, I curse at him, break a few dishes and leave.'_ Yugi smiled. "OK, Atem. I'll trust you as a friend. Besides something tells me you just saved my life. Thank-you."

The pair smiled at each other, before a medical team raced into the room and got them both onto stretchers. Once outside, they caught a glimpse of the building and paled. It was completely split into 2, with one half of the building crumpled onto the ground. The road was littered in cracks and crevasses They heard sirens in the distance. The only thing that could cause this kind of destruction was an earthquake.

***Time Skip***

"How the hell are you so lucky?!"

Seto Kaiba was flipping out. His reckless cousin went and nearly got himself killed, again. Not to mention he had a train bombing still under investigation, several destroyed hospitals and a fiancee who was nearly flattened by debris and insisted spending every spare moment at the hospital with his dumb ass cousin who played hero way too much and his little crush. This might be a great time to go on one of those long vacations Joey kept on yapping about.

"I don't know...the gods must just love me!" the tricolour-haired man said with a huge ass smile on his face.

Kaiba had the biggest urge to punch his cousin, HARD. Instead he took another sip of his coffee and rubbed his temples. " Hmph. Somehow, besides the burn on Yugi's arm you guys have no injuries. Everything looks fine."

"Wow, really Kaiba?!" Yugi asked, pausing his duel with Joey. "That's great!"

Atem smiled at the smaller's enthusiasm then turned to the brunette. "So how long are you keeping us in here?"

"Overnight, then you guys can leave at noon tomorrow, if nothing else happens. Yami, a word?"

Atem nodded and gave Yugi a wink on his way out, making the younger blush before he left the room and followed his cousin to his office, silently thanking him immensely for letting him wear his nightwear instead of a hospital gown.

Kaiba sat down and offered his cousin a seat. "You know what I'm thinking, right?

"Yes, and trust me I have too. Why someone would take it that far, I have no idea." Atem sighed. "First death threats, then they blow up a train then a mysterious earthquake with no epicentre, that just happens to take out the hospital I'm in. Yeah, someone has made it very clear they want me dead. All because I like men!"

"I agree, but who? I have people monitoring your facebook page, and besides the normal hate, there is no one who stands out. I'm afraid that if you went home now, you would be in more danger once word gets out that you survived."

Atem sat and pondered for a moment. He didn't like this game of cat and mouse. He looked at the magazine that was on Kaiba's desk with Micheal Jackson on the front, and suddenly he got an idea.

"Unless, I didn't."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Look, everyone bashes a celebrity until they're dead. However, after that celebrity dies all people say are good things. The King of Pop that is under your coffee mug there is a great example! All we have to do, is announce my death on facebook and have a closed casket funeral. I can go into hiding. Anyone who still bad mouths me after my "death" are suspects."

Kaiba took another sip of his coffee. This was actually a good plan. "And where will you go until this blows over?"

"Leave that to me." Atem got up and walked out of the room.

Blue eyes widened. He wouldn't really do that...would he?!

When Atem got back to the room, he found Yugi and Joey talking and laughing like they had known each other all there lives. He smiled, and told Joey that his boyfriend had a surprise for him in his office, the blonde took off running which meant he finally could talk to Yugi in peace.

He sat next to the teens bed in one of the comfy beige chairs that Kaiba had ordered in. He took the younger's hand and looked into bright violet eyes that seemed to hold all the happiness and hope in the world. "Look, Yugi. I know you and I have not known each other very long, but Kaiba pulled up your file and I know you don't have any place to stay." He caressed the other's hand with his thumb and squeezed softly. His heart was beating fast and he was doing everything to keep the blush from showing on his cheeks. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to come stay with...me." He waited anxiously for the other's answer. The seconds seem to tick by like hours as silence filled the room.

"R-Really...but, why?" A small blush tinted Yugi's cheeks pink.

Why. Why was truly the question here. Yes, why on earth would he, a duelling professional/ idol want to take in this boy, when they was some crazy person plotting to kill him, and how could he word it without sounding like a massive creep?

"I want to keep you safe. I don't know why, but I have this overwhelming desire to protect you and be your sword and shield. When we first met, after nothing but days of hate and wickedness, you were the first person to smile at me and show me kindness and understanding and I've decided that I want to have you in my life." Great job Atem. That wasn't creepy at all...

"OK." Yugi said after a few moments. Ruby eyes widened in surprise. "I'll go with you...by the way, where are we going exactly?"

Atem smiled "My mother's."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Been working on this chapter all week for you! Hoping you like the bit of fluff. Thank-you to all of my reviewers and readers! You guys give me the inspiration to keep this story going! Cookies to anyone who can figure out Atem's ex...no one has guessed it yet! Also as for Atem's mother...this was my husband's suggestion as I wanted to make a character based on my husband's mother. We found it scary how much the two woman are alike. **_

Yugi blinked. "Your mother's? Why?"

Atem considered his options, he could lie and say he just wanted to visit, but on the other hand he could just tell the truth and not bother with lying. He studied Yugi for a moment. "You remember when on the train when I told you how I had been receiving death threats?"

Yugi nodded, then his eyes widened in realization. "You think they had something to do with the train don't you?"

Atem looked at Yugi with surprise. "Its definitely a possibility, I just don't understand why. At least at my mother's there is better security and where she lives is not on public record." He forced a smile, "Then again, there is always the possibility this is just a completely random attack."

Yugi shook his head. "Don't do that."

Atem looked at him in confusion. "Do what?"

"Pretend to be happy. Don't look at me like that- yes it's obvious. "the teen sighed and face-palmed "Honestly, if I'm going to live with you, Atem, I need you to be real with me; Cut the bullshit. With all that's going on, the last thing we need is to pretend that everything is okay."

Atem looked at Yugi flabbergasted then he smirked. "Fine, if we're going to be real, you should know I hate the name Atem. Everyone just calls me Yami."

"Darkness? Really you want me to call you "Darkness"?" scoffed Yugi.

"Why got a problem with that?" sneered Atem.

"Nah, just think you might have a superiority complex."

"Sorry, nope that's my cousin. But I did save your life 4 times."

Yugi smiled. "And I've already thanked you, what do you want a kiss too?"

Atem's heart skipped a beat and his cheeks were suddenly dusted with a soft pink. He remembered back to the kiss he had given to the boy when he was unconscious. How soft his lips were. Now that the boy was actually awake... he leaned forward and whispered in the boy's ear "Why, do you want to give me one?"

Yugi's eyes tinted a dark purple and his heart raced, the monitors started beeping faster, "Maybe I do..." he leaned up, there lips were centimetres apart.

"Mr. Sennen! I have to ask you to get back in bed! You've been electrocuted for Christ sakes!" 

Both men silently cursed the nurse as she forced Atem back into bed and administered their medications. When she finally left, they both sighed in relief and sent each other fond smiles. "So, _Yami_, what is your mother like?"

***Later that night***

Seto Kaiba rubbed his temples and sighed; he was getting absolutely nowhere with the train bombing. The wreckage was devastating and nearly impossible to go through. There was still rubble from the collapsed tunnel everywhere, they were still finding human remains and it was just a huge mess.

Plus with a certain attention-seeking blonde _mutt_ who was distracting him every second he could, it just made everything that more difficult. Sure, he loved having the man's legs over his shoulders as he pounded his ass into his desk, but 5 times a day?!

He also had his younger brother, Mokuba on his case about not being home more often, and a huge corporation to run, guest appearances, interviews and time to work on his latest project. He just couldn't be everywhere at once.

He could honestly see why some business men did cocaine. Go crazy and get all your shit done. Yep sounded great. But personally, he was better than that. Not to mention it would piss off Yami and Joey. One of them he could easily take care of, but both of them? He was proud, not stupid.

No he would just have to deal with an hour or two of sleep and a glass of wine. He looked at the time and frowned. 5:40am. He had to be up in 20 minutes.

He took a deep breath and sighed and rubbed his blood-shot eyes. He needed competent, useful employees that knew what they were doing and who weren't going to stab him in the back. He closed his eyes.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

He groaned. How important was that last part?

***Time Skip***

"Okay gentlemen, these are your prescriptions for your medication. Mr. Sennen take your codeine when you need it. And Mr. Mouto take your anti-rejection medications everyday on time! I'm counting on you both to remind the other!" she turned to Atem. "I will miss your daily visits and treats. Thank-you. And Yugi you made the place more lively! The entire staff will miss you greatly." she gave them both a hug, careful of Atem's ribs.

The boys smiled and said their goodbyes, heading outside they found Joey waiting by a red sports car. Once they got in, the blonde called from the driver's seat. "Ok, where are we going?"

Yami looked at Yugi up and down. He was wearing a spare blue scrubs outfit that was entirely too big for him, since his only clothes were destroyed in the crash. "Shopping. Definitely shopping first."

"You got it!" Joey drove to Hot Topic.

Once they were in the parking lot Atem turned to Yugi and held up a bankcard. "Yugi, right now I have an insane amount of money. I'll buy whatever you like, as long as I can pick out a few outfits."

Yugi's eyes bugged out of his head. Anything he wanted? Really? He smirked '_Oh Atem Sennen you have no idea what you just got yourself into."_

***skip***

Four hours, five stores, fifty-seven outfits and $15,743 later, the boys were absolutely beat. The truck was filled with bags and bags of clothes. Yugi didn't just go shopping, he got enough clothes to fill several wardrobes! And at each place they went to, Atem too happily pulled out his card and paid with a smile on his face going so far as complimenting the cashiers who wore more make-up than Gene Simmons and dressed slutty enough to be mistaken for a hooker.

After a quick bite at a local burger joint and they headed to Atem's mother's.

***T***

Now when Yugi was told he was going to Atem's mother's he imagined an medium-sized, elegant home in a nice area of town. Instead what he got was a giant-ass mansion, with perfectly trimmed trees, a huge water fountain with a dragon centerpiece, and statues out in the middle of grassy land nowhere.

Once they had their luggage out of the car (which meant all three-hundred-and-something shopping bags) Joey climbed back into the car and grinned."Well I'll be back tomorrow with Mokuba so, you two behave yourselves!" Then reversed out, did an illegal u-turn and drove so fast, he would've made Sonic the Hedgehog proud.

"Tch, alright." Yami glared at the direction Joey sped off in, "I guess we're on our own." he walked up to the iron-barred gate and pressed the buzzer. "Hey mom, it's your favourite son! Can you get Martha or my brother's out there to help me move Yugi in?"

Less than 30 seconds later 2 chesty woman, a plump middle-aged woman, a boy with white hair and2 teens with blonde hair all came rushing out to help with the bags. The one with white hair rushed up to Yami and was about to give him a bone-crushing hug. "Yami! You're here! I haven't seen you since Easter!"

"Ryou, remember ribs." Yami reminded gently. The man stopped and nodded then gave Yami a soft, gentle hug. "I missed you as well." He gestured towards Yugi. "Ryou this is the man I saved. He will be staying with us for the time being. Yugi, this is my youngest brother Ryou."

Yugi looked the man up and down. The boy had very soft effeminate facial features. He had wide brown eyes, long spiky hair that went down his back. He was wearing a baby blue shirt and tan shorts. He held out his hand and smiled, "Pleased to meet you I'm Yugi Mouto"

Ryou smiled a sweet smile and shook the offered hand. "Ryou Sennen, any friend of Yami's is a friend of mine!"

"What am I, chopped liver?!" said the blonde teen next, to what appeared to be, a more insane looking version of himself?

"Oh, be patient you!" Yami sighed. "Yugi, this is my other younger brother Malik and next to him is his boyfriend of 2 years, Marik."

Yugi shook Malik's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well." Malik turned and saw his boyfriend pretty much eye-fucking Yugi. He smacked him upside the head. "Ok! Let's get the rest of this shit in and go see Mommy-dearest!"

***Else-where***

Joey walked into his fiancee's office and just sighed at what he saw. His boyfriend crouched over his laptop, papers everywhere and a half-eaten bagel sitting on his desk. Though he tried to hide it with make-up Joey could see the dark-circles and blood-shot eyes plain as day. "Here baby, coffee." Rarely did Joey use sweet nicknames like 'baby', 'darling' and 'sweetheart', and usually settled with 'pompous jackass', 'egotistical asshole' and 'emotionless robot'; but with his soon-to-be husband ready to just pass out at any second, he wasn't going to be a jerk for no reason. "Take a break, and maybe a nap."

Kaiba graciously accepted the coffee. "No time to nap pup. I need to finish this project."

Joey took the back of his boyfriend's chair and wheeled it around, forcing kaiba to look at him. In those blue eyes, he could see all the exhaustion, stress and guilt the man had been going through over the last 6 weeks. "Seto, you need to make the call."

"And give those old geezers another chance to take over my company? No thank-you."

"Its different this time...you know not to trust them. You can put certain things in place." Joey reasoned.

After several moments of silent begging, Kaiba sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. I'll call them, but I am putting up every file wall and encrypting every file so they can't take over. Ugh. I know I'm going to regret this. Stupid lack of sleep, effecting my reasoning." Joey beamed. Kaiba just rolled his tired eyes and picked up the phone. "Get me the Big 5 _**now.**_"


End file.
